1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to toy rocket apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved toy rocket apparatus wherein the same is arranged for the ease of use and mounting of a toy rocket structure relative to a launch platform.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Toy rocket structure of various types are utilized in the prior art utilizing a gaseous medium for propulsion. Such apparatus is exemplified in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,650,214 to Green; U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,275 to Green; U.S. Pat. No. 4,038,776 to Filipeli; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,006 to Breslow, et al.
The prior art has heretofore, however, failed to set forth a fluid propulsion rocket formed with adjustable stabilizer fins and a multi-component body construction as set forth by the instant invention addressing both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.